Tenten Falls
by DarkBlackDragone
Summary: Tenten found out her parents had been ambushed and killed. Who helps her? NejixTenten [Slight fluff.]


A/N: Hehehehehe. My very first TenNeji story :3 For litroke, the all-time major Neji fan.

* * *

A very tired Tenten walked home in the rain, panting, and the rain stinging her wounds. She clenched her fists, and knew she had to get home so her parent's wouldn't worry. /A few more miles..A few more miles.../ She thought to herself. A few minutes later, she was home. She opened the door. "Mom, dad, I'm home." Her lips struggled to move.

No reply. "Mom?" her voice called again. No answer. "D-Dad?" her voice quivered with fear.

Her eyes caught sight of something on the kitchen table.

"Tenten, your parents have passed on due to sound ninjas ambushing them." Tenten clenched the peice of paper, and burst into tears.

/Mom...We never got to go to the beach like we planned, Dad, we never got to build that foam airplane./

She burried her head into her arms, and sobbed. "Why? Why now? Why couldn't you give them more time!" she yelled to the heavens.

A few hours later, her heart was still aching, sinking deeper. Now located on the couch, in a comfortable position.

"Mom...dad...mom...dad...I'm home alone. Can't you come back? I'm alone. I'm scared. I'm sad. Come back!"

Tears flooded down her cheeks, and dripping onto the pillow.

* * *

The next day, she skipped training. And again the next day.

"Where do you think Tenten is?" Lee asked as he roced back and forth on his heels.

"I don't know." Neji replied. /Where IS she? I'm getting worried./

* * *

She skipped training again.

At the training grounds, Gai Sensei spoke up and said, "Tenten hasn't been coming because her parents died; the sound ninja destroyed them. She's been at home this whole time." Gai said, clearing his throat.

Training stopped. Neji and Lee looked at him.

"O-Oh..." said Lee. "Should we go and visit her later on?" Lee asked. "It's your choice." Gai replied, walking off. Training was done for the day.

* * *

Tenten hadn't eaten for the time. She was alone. Scared. Afraid. Lonely. Sad. Mad.

Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and she was on the couch.

A knock was heard on her door. Weakly getting off of the couch, she went to the door. As she opened it, she saw who it was. Neji Hyuga.

"Uh...Hi." He said, rubbing the back of his head, unsure of what else to say.

She nodded in response as he walked in the house. "I heard what happened.." he said, sitting next to her on the couch. Her head bobbed again. "I-I'm sorry. I feel sorry for you." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Her face looked up into his. "T-Thank you." Her voice was dry and weak. Neji felt instant sadness for her. She was scarred all over, and was more skinny than last time he saw her.

Unsure of what to do, he wrapped his arm around her. Neji Hyuga. The meanie, the bully. Hugging a friend. Wow. ((A/N: XDD))

Something tugged at her lips, causing her to smile. She reached out and hugged him, thanking him. He kissed her forehead, pushing the hair behind her ear.

"Tenten...I'm here to help you recover. Count on me." He spoke, bringing her closer. Her head bobbed.

* * *

That night, he fixed her something to eat. They both ate dinner together, helping Tenten alot. The water helped her, too. When dinner was done, he said, "You should take a shower. It'll help you." He said. Tenten nodded in response, and went into her room, getting out some night clothing and walking to the bathroom.

Neji picked up a magazine, subsribed to Tenten -insert her last name here.- It was a ninja training magazine, with tips and such. He noticed she had circled a few things, on what she sohuld do.

Tenten was finally done, brushed her hair, and put it back in two usual buns. She went back to Neji, and she looked a lot better now. He sat down by her, and saw what he was reading. SHE was in one of the pictures. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and was in a pose, looking like she was about to throw three kunais. Her cheeks reddened as he looked through the picture.

"Is that..you?" Neji asked, pointing to the picture. "Yes..." Tenten admitted, more red adding to her cheeks. "You look.../erm/..good." He decided. She smiled, and he took that as thanks. He shut the magazine and put it back.

"You should get to bed." Neji said. "You can sleep in my parent's room." Tenten said, fighting the tears. Neji understood, and he went there. Tenten went to her bed.

Later that night, Neji went to the doorway of her room. Her hair was down. /Crap. She looks good with her hair down./ She looked so peaceful and beautiful, just laying there. He used his Byukagen, she was dreaming of her parent's death. He bit his lower lip, and used more chakra to get inside her dreams. Using more chakra, he changed her dream to a pearly-purple haze.

He went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Aaw. Chapta 2 comin' up!

Meanwhile, please reveiw.


End file.
